vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Lakshmibai)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an ally-Servant in the Indian Lostbelt. Saber's true name is Lakshmibai, the rebel in India who is praised even by her enemies and regarded as Jeanne d'Arc of India. She kept boldly resisting the suppression army provided with the latest equipment, but on June 1858, she died in the battlefield at the land of Gwalior. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Saber, Lakshmibai, Jeanne d'Arc of India Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 30 at time of her death Classification: Saber-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Probability Manipulation (Capable of becoming incredibly unlucky, to the point that arrows by William which will never miss aimed at Ritsuka bend it's course and hits her vitals), Animal Manipulation (Capable of commanding Kali), Summoning (Capable of summoning projectiles), Light Manipulation and Energy Projection (With her Noble Phantasm), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Conceptual Manipulation (Her Noble Phantasm embues the concept of rejection of foreign enemies to her blade, making it indestructible and powerful against anyone that isn't Indian), Limited Power Nullification, Vehicular Mastery and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Saber in Fate Route and managed to fight against Mash) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Rama and Mash) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class (Damaged William Tell with her strikes) Durability: Island level (Took fatal hits from William Tell and survived). Likely Multiverse level+ with Nahin Denge (By utilizing it alongside Ganesha's Ganesha Vighneshvara, they were able to create "absolutely impenetrable hikikomori room" that not even Arjuna Alter with his full power can penetrate or reach) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with guns, far higher with Noble Phantasm. Standard Equipment: Her sword and guns. Intelligence: Lakshmibai is incredibly skilled leader, capable of creating fortress and leading many citizens as a resistance to Arjuna's forces, training them greatly with little time she has. She is also very skilled fighter, impressing even Rama who is as skilled as Karna, the famous hero of charity. Weaknesses: She can't fight in Spirit Form. Extremely unlucky and clumsy at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Nahin Denge: The Nation That Withstood Colonisation: A Noble Phantasm through which her strong will and wish to “never handing over her fatherland” take form. This was originally a bounded field Noble Phantasm but it changed because she is summoned as Saber. It functions as an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm that converts the concept of “rejection against foreign enemies” into an attack, therefore, her sword will never bend or break, and it’ll mow down the enemy with the radiance and weight of a country’s future. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Saber has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her virtually invulnerable to all modern magi's spells and even of Caster's from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magic attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Saber is proficient in this ability due to riding horses throughout her life, resulting in B rank Riding and allowing her to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, though due to having lived in the Age of Man, this does not extend to mounts such as those under the Phantasmal species. Personal Skills Charisma of Rani: Like normal charisma, it is a skill used to command groups and armies, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It functions as a sort of subtle mental manipulation. Other than that, its canon effects are currently unknown. Assaulting Sipahi: A skill that shows how an Indian mercenary squad of Sipahi, also called Sepoy, from the East India Company became the trigger for the mutiny. It's effects are unknown. Resistance of Gwalior: A skill that shows her battle with her rebels against the British army in Gwalior where she died. It's effects are unknown. Goddess' Essence: A composite skill that includes divinity allowing her to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. It's other effects are unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Nasuverse Category:Summons Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Teachers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Stone Walls